


Finding what You Need

by charis2770



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying, Flirting, M/M, Slash, Spanking, They're so cute I can't stand it, Yaoi, this is just
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charis2770/pseuds/charis2770
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay this requires a little explanation. This story is a roleplay begun on my Tumblr between Asami and Akihito and one of my followers' OC. This story came about after the character, Ito Haruki, had already become a friend, and you can find the other roleplays in our archive on Askasamifeiandaki.tumblr.com. Haru and Akihito plan to go out dancing with Akihto's two friends Kou and Takata, who have to back out due to other plans. The story picks up as Aki and Haru are on their way to the club. As we wrote, we began to see something unanticipated unfolding. Akihito and Asami's attraction to Haru started to grow, and I personally fell in love with him. We decided we wanted to pursue this, so we removed this story from my Tumblr and the AU connected to my Finding Vengeance series, which is the partner to the blog. This series is no longer related to that one. In this AU, Feilong and Asami are allies and good friends, even working together in several business ventures in Japan so that Feilong is a regular visitor, along with Yoh, with whom he shares a relationship. Feilong is a switch, and occasionally even comes to Asami when he needs a higher level of intensity than he can get from Yoh, but their relationship is not sexual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding what You Need

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just really in love with the characters in this story. I don't normally care much for OC's but as this one doesn't take away from the canon relationship between Asami and Akihito, it's been able to sink its hooks into me. This work appears almost exactly as it was written in an email exchange between myself and my writing partner. I'm so stoked to find someone whose writing style meshes with mine this beautifully. I literally only edited a few sentences to change the relationships with Feilong around so we could do what we wanted to do here, eventually. You'll see where it's going, and I think you'll be as drawn in as we were. The parts which are written from Asami and Akihito's point of view are mine, and the parts written from Haruki's point of view are my co-author's. Check out Haru's blog also: itoharuki.tumblr.com/behindthescenes

Haru tries to be cool, but a broad grin sweeps over his face at the sight of the long limo. He can't believe they'll be chauffeured around all night. Akihito had sounded a little irritated about it, but seriously, it's kind of a rush! He nervously brushes his hands over his slacks and the front of one of his fancier button-up shirts. It's untucked, but fits him snugly, and he hopes he looks good enough to ride around in style.

The tall, broad mountain of a driver steps out of the car, but Akihito bounds out of the back before the man can reach the door. Akihito is grinning too, and Haru hurries over.

"Akihito! Thanks for picking me up!"

 “No sweat!” Akihito assures. “I’m sorta bummed that Kou and Takato were busy, but what’re you gonna do? Takato had plans with his new girlfriend and Kou’s out of town at some special training thing for his work. Boring! So c’mon, there’s this awesome club in Dogenzaka called Womb. I know, weird name, right? But they have like the best sound system EVER. Can you dance? Um...will it be weird to dance with a guy? I mean, if you want to? Here, let’s see what Asami’s got in this ridiculous excuse for a car....hm. Scotch. Ugh. Gross. Bourbon...oh cool, vodka! Hey, open than minifridge and see if there’s any juice in it...”

"Here's some orange juice." Haru passes it over. "I love to dance! I just hope you can keep up with me." He shoots Akihito a saucy look, then stares around at the super cool interior wondering if this is what it feels like to be a pop idol.

Aki pours a splash of orange juice into two rocks glasses and follows with a generous dose of what is probably stunningly expensive vodka, handing one of the glasses to Haru with a daring grin and a clink of baccarat crystal as he offers a toast.

"Here's to new friends and fun. I think I can keep up. Suoh! Park it! I'm not driving up to Womb in this stupid car, people will think we're famous and not leave us alone!"

He downs his drink and opens the door, scrambling out and offering Haru his hand with a wink.

Akihito's whirlwind departure from the car makes Haru laugh, but he gamely downs his own drink a little less smoothly and lets Akihito drag him out of the car. "I heard about this place. The line stretches for blocks, doesn't it?" He fusses a bit nervously with the cuffs of his shirt. "You think we'll have a problem getting in?"

"Psh. I know the manager. This one’s not cause of Asami owning everydamnthing either! I uncovered a meth operation working out of his club and they got shut down so he gave me some VIP passes and I haven’t gotten a chance to use them yet!"

Aki leads the way past the long line, right up to the door, flashing the passes at the bouncer and garnering dirty looks from all the people they’re cutting in front of. After checking their identification, the burly man (not as big as their limo driver, but still impressive) waves them inside. Aki flashes another of his sunny smiles at Haru.

"Now that...that was COOL."

The noise hits them with the throbbing intensity that only a heavy bass beat in a crowded club can accomplish. They wind through the press of bodies, and Haru's hips are already moving to the music. He laughs out loud in pure excitement as Akihito grins over his shoulder at him.

"Come on!" he shouts in Akihito's ear, bypassing the bar and threading through the undulating crowd to reach a relatively clear spot on the main dance floor. He spins around and faces Akihito with a challenging smile, already lifting his arms up in the air and twisting his hips with the rhythm of the driving beat.

Aki grins back, but makes a detour by the bar, pulling a couple of the drink vouchers he's got crammed into his pockets out and pushing them towards the bartender, who he THINKS yells something like "What'll it be?" so he screams his order at the guy and then, shots in hand, eels his way through the surging crowd to where Haru waits for him, his lithe body moving to the heavy, techno beat. He hands his new friend one of the drinks. Haru looks at the faintly glowing violet liquid a little apprehensively.

"It's a Purple Star Fucker," he hollers in Haru's ear. "Grape Pucker...hahaha...raspberry vodka and Full Throttle Blue Demon energy drink. And here's to one hell of a night!!"

He taps his shot glass against Haru's and tosses it back, laughing a little wildly, and then he lets the music take over.

Haru grins and follows suit, his eyes watering when the hot burn hits the back of his throat and spreads down his chest. On top of the vodka he just had in the car, he can already feel the promise of a sensational buzz. The rush of the beat and the crowd of bodies around them is exhilarating.

The strobe lights flash across Akihito's twisting form, accentuating his energetic moves. He looks good, fantastic in fact, and Haru grins in challenge, throwing himself back into the dance with an arch glance at Akihito.

He's not really sure how it happens, but Aki finds himself almost plastered against the front of his friend's body after a couple of songs have played and the alcohol has hit his system. Haru hadn't been lying - he's a fantastic dancer, and he's really cute too, and the crowd on all sides seems to conspire to press them closer. Aki's hips roll and he flushes a little when their hipbones collide and he feels the heat radiating from Haru's body and...oh wow and what the fuck? They're both more than half hard. He starts to back off a little and almost stumbles when a hand comes down on his shoulder. He whirls, startled, and looks into the clearly VERY drunk face of a moderately attractive older man who leers at him. He thinks the man asks him to dance, because the stranger tries to yank him close and sort of rock against him. Aki pushes the man away with relative ease.

"No thanks," he shouts. "I'm here with someone!"

"Thas okay pretty! I got a frien' for him too!"

Alarmed, Aki whirls to see Haru pushing at the hands of a man who is doing his best to paw the boy in a shockingly familiar way. Flushing with anger, Aki reaches out and encircles Haru's arm with his hand, yanking him back tight against his own body. The two men just laugh. Aki glares.

"You keep your fuckin' hands off my property!" he yells furiously, just winging it. He spins Haru abruptly, catching a glimpse of his friend's startled face, then covers the panting mouth with his own and kisses him deeply, possessively. His hands skim down Haru's spine to cup his ass and he pulls him closer. He opens one eye to see that the men are indeed backing off, but they're watching resentfully, so Aki raises his hands to Haru's hips and guides his body into a VERY filthy dance without breaking the kiss. And just who the hell would have guessed the kid could kiss like that? Fuck!

The kiss takes Haru by surprise, but he catches on quickly and melts against Akihito, doing his enthusiastic best to convince those assholes to get lost. It doesn't take long for him to forget all about them when Akihito pulls him closer, and they grind against each other in a way that makes Haru's already hazy thoughts fuzz out even more. Akihito's aggressiveness is entirely unexpected, but hot as hell.

He moans into Akihito's mouth as their tongues slick and tangle, and he's utterly oblivious to the fact that he probably shouldn't be enjoying this quite so much. The clean scent of Akihito's sweat smells so good, and his hot mouth is turning him on so much that Haru matches the rhythm of their suggestive dance without thought.

His hands slide up Akihito's chest, fingertips teasing between the gap of his shirt to feather over damp skin, and Haru groans again when Akihito's hand flexes around his ass. His eyes flutter open to meet Akihito's half-lidded gaze.

Aki feels more than hears Haru’s moan (the music is really incredibly loud) and he can’t help but return it. Gods, but the looks on those assholes’ faces was PRICELESS! He has a little tickle in the back of his brain telling him he probably shouldn’t be doing this, but Haru’s so cute and he feels an unusual surge of protectiveness that makes him feel sort of great. He wonders if that feeling is part of why Asami wants to just shove him down and take him all the time because he sort of feels that way ri….

Asami. Which would be the source of the tickle in the back of his brain. Damn it, the man even screws with him when he’s not HERE. He sighs and breaks the kiss…eventually. Because it feels awesome. And the music feels awesome. And Haru’s body pressed against him feels awesome. Damn it. That Purple Star Fucker was potent!

"That," he finally gasps a little breathlessly, "was awesome. Did you see the looks on their faces? I…uh…I hope I didn’t, you know, freak you out. Or anything?" He thinks Haru shakes his head and smiles at him. At least he hopes so.

This time when a hand comes down on his shoulder, he’s ready to be pissed off about it and whirls to just deck the asshole. Except the asshole is Suoh, and he captures Aki’s flying fist easily, his face expressionless.

"Time to go," he says impassively. Aki pretends he can’t understand him because hey, they’re having FUN and who is Suoh anyway, to come in here and tell them what they have to do? Suoh grabs a handful of his shirt and yanks him up on his tiptoes so the mountain of a man can speak into his ear.

"Hey!" cries Akihito, incensed, and bats uselessly at the bodyguard’s hand.

"You will come with me. Now. Or I will carry you out."

He will, too. He’s done it before. Aki makes a face and sticks out his tongue, but when he looks at his watch he realizes it’s after two, which wow…where did the time go? So he doesn’t argue too much, and gestures to Haru and they follow Suoh to the limo.

 

Haru’s eyes are blinking sleepily and he looks adorable like that so Aki puts his arm around his friend and tugs gently, and Haru puts his head on Aki’s shoulder and Aki lays his cheek on the top of Haru’s head and they both fall asleep.

Haru is awakened by a cool rush of air when Suoh opens the limo door. He fumbles his way out of the car and rubs at his eyes, while Akihito stretches with a satisfied groan beside him. By the time the elevator has taken them all the way up to the penthouse, Haru is almost alert. The long car ride has dissipated much of the effects of that lethal drink, and he grins at Akihito.

"You kept up pretty well for an older guy," he teases. "Your moves weren’t bad.”

Akihito shoots him a dirty look for the “old” remark as he fiddles with the key, and Haru giggles. They kick off their shoes, jostling elbows and talking smack all the way into the main room where Asami’s presence draws them up short.

He doesn’t acknowledge them, even when Akihito calls out a greeting. They can only see his broad back and slightly bent head.  The atmosphere is strange, definitely uncomfortable, and faint alarm bells go off inside Haru’s head.

He still follows Akihito into the room and then wishes he hadn’t when he sees the laptop perched on the arm of Asami’s chair and the video of him and Akihito kissing and grinding at the club.

Haru goes cold. He’d almost forgotten after the sleepy car ride, but now, the full force of those memories return. When his eyes land on the thick cane lying across Asami’s knees his heart jumps into his throat.

He must look like a deer caught in headlights. He feels like one, and he’s utterly incapable of forming one word at that instant. His wide-eyed gaze locks on Akihito.

Aki squeezes Haru’s hand reassuringly and hopes his friend can’t see his knees shaking. Oh gods, he’s so scared of the cane! It hurts so bad and makes him feel like such a baby when he screams and begs for mercy and he’s going to die if Asami canes him in front of Haru, so he does the only thing he can think of.

"What the fuck do you think you’re doing?" he shouts angrily, stepping fully into the room. Asami sets the laptop on the coffee table, leaving the damning video running, and stands up. Flexing the cane in his hands, he turns slowly to face them, his face expressionless.

"Did you think I’d allow my property to go to a strange nightclub with so little protest if I didn’t have ways of making sure you were safe?" he asks curiously, his deep voice mild. "I know the manager of Womb quite well, and he sent me a link to patch into a live feed of his security cameras so I could keep an eye on you. Although I must admit I didn’t expect you to put on SUCH a show, Akihito."

"Keep an EYE on  us? You mean SPY, you bastard! And I’m NOT your fucking PROPERTY!!"

"No?" says Asami, raising an eyebrow. "So that was one of my other lovers last night, swearing so fervently that he was mine, only mine, my boy, my pet, anything…if only I’d let him come?"

Aki flushes hotly and can’t look at Haru when he remembers saying exactly those things. There’s a funny expression on Asami’s face…the LACK of expression…and Aki suddenly wonders if he’s hurt Asami’s feelings. Eyeing the cane in terror, he tries another tactic.

"You…you’re not looking at the whole thing, Asami! There were these guys, you see, and they were hitting on us…especially Haru, this guy had his hands on him and he wasn’t stopping, so I lied, see, and told them we were together, because I didn’t want to risk a fight cause I knew that would make you mad, only I didn’t know what to do, so I….I did….well, that," he gestures at the computer, "to prove Haru was with me and they left us alone after that so it was….it was…."

He’s known Asami long enough to catch the twinkle in his lover’s eye and this tips his emotional scale back to outrage.

"You KNEW! You saw all of it!" He happens to run his eyes down Asami’s body on the way to look nervously at the cane again and he realizes something that turns him all upside down AGAIN.

"Yes, I saw all of it," says Asami, and his lips twitch.

"No," cries Aki, "not just that, you bastard! You…you…GOT OFF on it! Your dick is hard NOW you sick fucker! Oh I can’t believe it! What are you even doing with that cane? I didn’t do anything wrong and you’re…you’re not using it on me. It’s not fair!"

"Oh this?" Asami smiles nastily and sets it down against the chair. "I was doing some routine maintenance on my collection earlier. I noticed it hadn’t been waxed in a while so I was attending to it while I checked up on my little miscreant to make sure he was safe. Imagine my surprise."

"STOP it Asami! You’re scaring Haru, and you’re not…you’re not even mad!"

"Oh?" says Asami, stepping close to Aki and lifting his chin with one finger. "Am I not? Think you that I’m incapable of experiencing a range of emotions all at the same time when it comes to my naughty little pet? Oh yes. I’ll admit that I found your little display arousing. I’m proud of you for handling the situation and protecting Haru from those drunks. I’m a bad enough man to admit I find your new friend adorable, especially after being so intimately acquainted with his cute, round little ass. Perhaps mad is not the correct word, my cute Takaba…but you got drunk in a strange place, and you stayed out later than you told me you would, and you put your hands and your mouth on another man without my permission. And we’re going to deal with that. Don’t worry, I’m not going to cane you. I’m irritated, not furious. But you’re still going to pay a steep price for this night’s antics."

"That’s….that’s not fair!" cries Aki hotly, trying to ignore the heat pooling in his belly and the thickening of his traitorous dick when Asami talks that way because oh, damn the man, his punishments which are not REALLY punishments are really painful but the sex afterwards is the best sex they have.

"Fair?" purrs Asami, pushing Aki up against a wall and leaning down to bite him sharply on the side of his neck. "Whoever told you life was fair, Akihito? Or that I personally had any interest in fairness when it comes to…disciplining…my pet?" He turns his head and those burning tiger eyes fall on poor Haru, who still stands trembling in the doorway. "Good evening, Haru-kun. I’m afraid Akihito and I have some business to attend to. Don’t worry, this doesn’t concern you, little one. You can have Suoh drive you home. I’ll let Aki call you tomorrow."

Part of Haru wants nothing more than to flee the scene as quickly as possible. He's not quite sure exactly what's passing between Asami and Akihito, even though he doesn't think Asami is _truly_ angry, and it doesn't sound like he's really going to use the cane. But then Akihito still looks really nervous, and Haru can't help but worry about the 'steep price' his friend will pay.

His own sense of fairness rises up. Akihito was only trying to help him. He can't just run away so easily. Before Asami's searing gaze can frighten him further, he steps up to Akihito and grabs his sleeve, holding on more for his own benefit than Akihito's. But he looks up at Asami with determination.

"Asami-sama..." he begins timidly. "You're not really going to punish Aki badly, are you?" A shiver passes down his spine when Asami's eyes narrow a little, and he continues hastily. "I know it's not my business, but...but he really _was_ just helping me, so if it wasn't for me..." 

He stares at Asami earnestly. "He was so cool! Creeps are always harassing me, and he totally made them back off! And...and..." Haru forces himself to make a full confession. "When he kissed me, I...I kind of...forgot...about them I mean, and I...kissed back." He flushes then and can't hold Asami's gaze. "But _he_ pulled away. And...and that was all."

He waits nervously for a few silent seconds, a hammering beat in his chest that seems loud enough to hear, and then he dares a peek to meet Asami's unreadable gaze again.

"You're right about one thing," says Asami softly, in a voice which is not the least bit comforting or conciliatory. "It is NOT your business. What I choose to do to Akihito is entirely up to me, whether he's done anything wrong or not."

Akihito glares at Asami and opens his mouth with a deep breath, obviously planning to yell some more. Asami claps his hand over Aki's mouth and shifts his gaze back to the red-faced photographer.

"Do. Not. Speak," he snarls in a low and menacing voice. Hanging onto his arm, Haru can feel the shudder that wracks Aki's body. "Your perfect little ass is in enough trouble and if you speak again before I tell you that you can, I'll use the switch instead of what I was planning to use." Aki shudders again and he's still glaring a little, but he subsides. Asami turns back to Haru and his smile is predatory. It makes Haru blush a little. It's almost impossible to meet that penetrating gaze.

"You WILL look at me when I speak to you, Ito Haruki," snaps Asami. "I have no obligation whatsoever to tell you what Akihito's 'punishment' is going to be. I'm certain you don't mean to suggest that there is anything wrong with my vision. Perhaps you're retelling the tale of the incident for your own benefit? Because I'm sure you're not questioning me. I've given you leave to go, as I do not hold you responsible for what happened. You are not mine to discipline. Oh, that hurts you. Don't you dare look away, little boy. I know how badly you want it. I'm not saying it to hurt you. Haru...I do not have the RIGHT to hold you accountable. If you're not questioning me, and you're not attempting to suggest I need a vision check...what are you saying? Are you offering to share in his punishment? Yes or no. And you don't get to know what it's going to be, either. Choose."

Asami's words are devastating. Haru doesn't dare take his eyes away again, but it takes everything he has.

"No, I...that's not..." His voice wavers. Asami is wrong. He'd been worried for Akihito, but he hadn't meant to question Asami, or...or...benefit himself. Had he?

His cheeks heat up almost painfully. The implication of Asami's words are almost too humiliating to bear, because now that it's been voiced he has to admit to himself that he _does_ want it. The fact that he doesn't know whatever _it_ would be makes the wanting even more acute.

He feels so pathetic, but he's so torn. If he's honest--and it's impossible to be anything less than that with those stern eyes pinning him in place--he wants more than anything to say yes. A bone-deep longing fills his chest with a tangible ache.

"I..."

Akihito shifts beside him, and it hits him with a sudden clarity that as scared as Akihito might be, he surely wants it even worse, and rightfully so. Another wave of humiliation washes over Haru. Asami had said nothing but the truth.

Haru's eyes begin to prick. He really didn't have any right to say anything, and he's been stupidly intruding, even after Asami told him to go.

"I would. I would share it. I'm not afraid." He goes on doggedly, stubbornly, despite his shame, because he's not going to dodge something he _does_ feel is mostly his fault no matter how Asami sees it. He gets that it's not even the point now, but he can't help how he feels. "But...I may be a little stupid or slow or whatever, but I'm not blind." The heat between Asami and Akihito could fuel a city right now. "I...I should go."

Another excruciating silence becomes too unbearable, and Haru lets go of Akihito and drops a quick, nervous bow. "I'm sorry," he says simply, hoping Akihito understands he's included in the apology.

As he turns to slink out of the condo, Haru finds himself yanked back by the elbow, spun, and slammed roughly against the wall right next to Akihito, staring speechlessly into Asami's face.

"As I recall," says Asami pleasantly, in a way that isn't actually pleasant at all and makes Haru shiver, "I asked you to choose. I also recall...and you'll correct me if I'm wrong, won't you, Haru-kun, since my memory may be getting as bad as my eyesight...but I recall that you said you'd share it. You don't get to back out now, little boy."

It's clear he can see the protest in Haru's eyes and he lays one finger gently against his lips and leans close to whisper in his ear

"Be very careful now, little one. If the next words out of your mouth aren't 'Yes, Asami,' then you're going to be punished twice and it's going to make my hairbrush look like child's play. You're embarrassed because you've realized you may be intruding? Well you're just going to have to deal with the consequences of that now, because it is FAR too late to back out. And if I want to fuck Akihito after I've done..." he smirks, "punishing him, then I'll do it. And if I want to make you touch yourself while you watch, I'll do that too. And if I want a demonstration of that hot, gorgeous kiss in the club tonight, you'll both give it to me. Akihito?" He pulls back and raises his voice a little.

"Hngh?" says Aki, who has been able to hear every word Asami has said despite the fact that he was whispering and can't explain the wicked heat twisting inside him and the way every word of the threat seems to go straight to his cock. He's blushing hotly, confused by his reaction. He'd never known this was in him, getting off on Asami punishing him where someone else can hear...or where someone he trusts can SEE, and he ought to be horrified with himself and maybe he will be later but right now he can barely string two coherent thoughts together. Asami shakes him a little and looks intently into his eyes, and Aki knows Asami's trying to tell him something and that it's important. His eyes slide sideways to Haru, looking hunched and miserable and with tears in his eyes. Oh. Oh no.

"Show him how you feel about him staying," continues Asami softly, nodding almost imperceptibly, and Aki really hopes he's gotten the RIGHT message because he knows his ass is already going to be raw and he doesn't want to make it worse. He turns to Haru and cups his face gently in his hands and steps close.

"Haru," he whispers, and then leans in and places his mouth gently over the younger boy's trembling lips.

Haru doesn't respond at first, other than to freeze up even more. An overwhelming mix of emotions almost paralyzes him, but after a moment his chest hitches, and he gives in to the gentleness of the touch, leaning toward Akihito like a kitten seeking warmth.

Akihito’s thumbs brush over his cheeks soothingly, and Haru's lips part slightly as the slow kiss continues. Even that sends his heart racing apprehensively, and he tentatively raises his gaze over Akihito's shoulder.

Asami is staring at them with a peculiar expression on his face. Haru isn't sure how the man can relay amusement, heat, irritation and a certain sort of smugness all at the same time, but he is. His wicked mouth curls up a little on one side and his eyes, when they meet Haru's tentative glance, burn his skin and into his body. Asami's hand on Aki's shoulder stops the kiss and Aki stares at Haru with his mouth open a little, breathing hard and looking oddly like he'd very much like to continue.

"That's enough," purrs the older man sinfully. "You'll keep those naughty mouths off each other until I give you permission to do otherwise for the rest of this night, do I make myself clear? Akihito, take Haruki to my bedroom and sit on the end of the bed and wait for me. I'll be in to deal with the two of you shortly."

Aki looks at Haru apologetically and holds out his hand.

Haru clasps it like a lifeline and lets Akihito pull him from the room. He's too worked up to even marvel at the idea of being in Asami's bedroom, and he doesn't let go when they perch on the end of the enormous bed.

His eyes are on the doorway, but when it stays empty he leans even closer to Akihito and whispers, "Akihito, are you...are you really okay with this? I didn't mean to make it worse."

Not that he knows what he could do about it. He's pretty sure Asami won't brook any deviation from his plans at this point. Haru shudders just thinking about the verbal dissection Asami had flayed him with before. How can he be so scary and so...so compelling at the same time?

Akihito laughs awkwardly, his cheeks and ears stained with a pink blush.

"I was gonna apologize to you for getting you into this. You didn't have to offer to stay. I mean...it was really nice of you, but I don't like the idea of you suffering for something I did. I kissed you, Haru. I could probably have found another way. I didn't even give you a choice, and I'm sorry about that. I think I kind of...wanted to know what it was like? Oh shit, I don't know what I'm saying. I feel like an ass. I mean, I'm...whatever the hell it is I'm doing with Asami...I'm doing it, and it wasn't fair for me to...do that. Except I wanted to. I wanted...I liked protecting you from those guys. It's always somebody rushing in to save me all the time and it felt...really good.

I would've argued about you...doing this...because none of it is your fault. It's not your fault if you liked it either, so shut up about that. YOU'RE free to kiss whoever you want. I should have thought it through first. Except...Haru...I think I probably woulda done it anyway. I don't know what's happening, and it's probably really unfair to you. But I'm not going to feel bad about Asami sp-spanking you. Because...you want him to. You want him to so bad it's eating you up inside. He's not really mad, you know. He's annoyed, and he's not gonna feel right until he...asserts his dominance? I guess? Don't worry. I don't think it's going to be as bad as the first time. He um...told me a little about it. Not everything. Just some things. Man, you wanted him to break you down SO bad! This...isn't about that. You're so...well you want what he has to offer so much, Haru. I can't explain it, I can't, because I'd try to gut him if he kissed someone else, but he gets it...you and me...he gets what we want, what we need and he likes you. Uh. So do I. So I don't mind. I really don't. I'm warning you now though, I'm going to...I'm gonna get really turned on watching him uh...p...punish you. And knowing you're watching too. Ugh. You probably thing I'm a total weirdo freak! I never say this shit right. I hope this isn't too weird or uncomfortable, and I should probably keep apologizing but...I'm not sorry."

Gods, he's babbling. Why does he do that? Haru's probably going to jump out the window to get away from him, he's being such an idiot.

What really happens is a beaming smile that spreads over Haru's face. A soft laugh even slips out before he catches himself and flashes another nervous look at the doorway before shaking his head.

"I don't think you're a freak. You don't even know how much it means to me to know someone else like me, a real person that I actually know and who's totally cool and nice and..." He shakes his head in a furious fashion as if to throw off the embarrassment that revives from just the memories of all those years of feeling like some sort of messed up pervert. "Augh, _I_ felt like a freak. But you..." he gives Akihito a shy grin. "You really helped me. I'm really happy that I got to know you, and I'm glad you did that at the club. No one's ever really looked out like that for me before. That felt really good to me."  In more ways than one, he doesn't add, but his cheeks turn pink.

He knows that Asami has been more than generous to him too, despite the simultaneous way he scares Haru down to the tips of his toes, even if Haru doesn't know how to--or can't--verbalize all of that. But if feels so good too, knowing that someone on the other side of things who sees right through him, understands what he needs, and doesn't judge him badly for it.

He smiles again, a little tremulously, and squeezes Akihito's hand as he adds in a whisper, "I'm still scared to death, though."

Akihito laughs too, a little ruefully.

"I'd like to tell you that goes away but...it doesn't. He does it on purpose, the bastard. He likes being terrifying. Unless he tells me exactly what he's gonna do...and sometimes he does that too, because he knows it makes me crazy. I like that better...knowing what's coming and that I can't do anything about it? I mean, okay fine, I know I CAN do something about it, but we both know I'm not going to, not unless there's a good reason. It's funny, you know. There are so many things I still don't know about him, things I'm not sure I trust about him, but none of them have to do with..." he flaps his hand around demonstratively, "THIS. He knows what I can take. And what Feilong can, when he comes to Asami and that’s what he needs. It's like he's known from the beginning, without being told. He probably knows with you too." He sighs. "Man, I really hope he uses his hand, at least a little. Oh." He blushes even more deeply. "That sounded really weird. It's just...that's my favorite. It's not Feilong's. But hell, Feilong LIKES the cane and the switch and they make me wanna cry just thinking about them. You know, I never thought to ask...do you know what you like the best? I mean, I don't really even know if you've done this enough to KNOW. Oh geez, if you want me to shut up, just...say so, yeah?"

His eyes slide towards the doorway and Haru glances nervously where he's looking, but there is STILL no sign of Asami.

Haru's hair falls forward to hide his face when he ducks his head. The question brings forth all sorts of complicated emotions that he's never had to verbalize before. "I...I haven't really done it much at all. Never anything serious until..." His voice lowers and the tips of his ears go pink. "...until the spanking Asami-sama gave me. Before that, it was just maybe playing around, like a joke once in a while with this one boyfriend I had, but he wasn't really...like that. I don't think he liked it."

"I think...well, he ended up breaking up with me. I think maybe it made him think less of me." Haru flashes a tight, wry grin. "Or I scared him off, or he just wasn't into me. But anyway, I've always had thoughts, you know? I mean, I've always sort of daydreamed about stuff, and I...I think I kind of want all of it. What you said about Asami using his hand, that sounds really good. Kind of intimate and...and...oh..." Haru blushes and shakes his head violently. "It's so embarrassing to talk about! But I also wanted so bad for...for someone to...to hurt me and...make me take it, so that even if I fought it, I knew it would happen no matter what. And then...after...they would...well, you know."

"I really liked how hard Asami-sama spanked me, that it made me cry, that it made me want to be so good for him. I would've taken even more, so I guess...I guess I do like it to really hurt, but I...I liked when he was so kind after too."

Haru raises his gaze to Akihito, and the empathy he sees there makes him spill out the rest in a rush. "Don't you ever feel like you've got so much pent up inside you? And...and you need to let it out, but you can't because it's too hard, so you almost want to break completely...have someone break you." Haru looks down at his hands that twist together in his lap, and adds softly. "And then put you back together. And after that...after that when they've...cared for you like that, don't you feel like you'd do anything...anything to please them?"

Aki blushes again too, and looks at his hands.

"I was...kind of a little thug when I was a kid. Of course you know almost every kid who gets in trouble wants someone to care enough to STOP them, yeah? I'm not like that anymore, but I still remember the rush...of doing something bad, you know? He makes me feel that way, and that he cares enough to stop me. Even if...I'm not really being bad. Although I am kind of still an adrenaline junkie. It's the thrill, and the excitement, and the scariness of it...but it's also knowing he's not EVER gonna let me just get away with taking stupid risks. Which I do. All the time. I can't seem to help it. And the afterwards part, like you said...yeah, that's kind of great." He looks up and grins, and it is mischievous and sexy and cute all at once. "I do know what you mean, about the 'you know.' Once you're not freaked out or shaking, if it goes far enough to make you like that, you want someone to fuck you 'til you can't see straight. Sometimes you want that...or GET it...while you're still...uh...crying. He can tell if I can handle that, and when I need him to sort of...take care of me a little first. The kindness thing." He reaches over and takes Haru's hand again, playing absently with his fingers.

"You should talk to Feilong about the pent up emotions thing. Me, I'm kind of an open book. I can't keep anything in. It always spills out of me no matter how I try to hide it. It's...I don't think I need the...what's the word? Catharsis? I need to be taken care of. Which is awfully embarrassing to admit and I'm not telling Asami that, because he'd be impossible. But Feilong...he's like that. He holds stuff in. That's why he wants it to hurt, the same as you do. He needs Asami to force him to let go. Nobody else can, and I think he'd explode if he didn't have someone to break him down when he needs it. You're sort of scared of Feilong, aren't you?" When Haru nods, Aki grins again. "Well, he can be kind of scary, I gotta give you that. He's...um, you know what a switch is, right? I don't mean like a stick off a tree you get whipped with." He shivers a little. "Got a sorta love/hate relationship with those. I mean as in a person. FeiFei's a switch. Most people have a preference for one or the other...giving or receiving? He doesn't. He likes...no, he NEEDS both. With Yoh...that's his bodyguard and his lover, see. With Yoh he's a sadistic bastard. I guess of all of us, Feilong's the most complicated. So if you ever get over being freaked out by him, you should talk to him. He'd understand. I mean, I do understand, because I knew him before I met you, but he'd GET it. You and I...we want some of the same things, but not exactly the same way. And that's okay. And...and...your boyfriend was stupid!" He bursts out at the end.

Akihito's outburst makes Haru giggle, but warmth spreads through his chest at the show of unconditional support. "Thanks, Akihito." He wants to say something horribly sappy about how awesome Akihito is and how happy he is they're friends, but that's too embarrassing to just _say_ outright. Instead, he switches to a mock-terrified expression. "But I don't know about talking to Feilong about this kind of thing. He looks at me like I'm a butterfly he'd like to chloroform and pin to a piece of cardboard!"

Asami just seems to suddenly BE there and there's a slightly nauseating sense that he's been there all along somehow, because the nearly ever-present smirk seems even more knowing than usual.

"Well, something comparable most likely. He doesn't drug people anymore. I'm afraid you'd be entirely conscious the whole time," he says, humor in his voice. The statement isn't at ALL comforting. "But I’m being unkind, you're safe from him. Besides, he has Yoh to torment. If that's not enough for him, he's just going to have to get used to disappointment."

As he speaks, he strolls casually into the bathroom. Haru feels Akihito go very tense beside him and mutter "FUCK," quite feelingly under his breath. When Asami steps out, he's absently slapping the smooth oval back of a long-handled black acrylic bath brush against the palm of his hand. He drops it on the mattress with a smile and then, after a glance to make sure his audience is as rapt as he wishes them to be, and certainly neither Aki or Haru can tear their eyes away from him. He's gorgeous, breathtaking, terrifying. His coat and vest and tie are gone, his tailored slacks fit him perfectly, accentuating slim hips and waist. The sleeves of his bespoke linen shirt are rolled back as if he's ready to get down to some serious work, and the top two buttons are undone so that a triangle of tawny skin and muscle is visible. Seeming to stare at both his victims at once, he slowly unbuckles his belt and tugs it through his belt loops, then drops it beside the bath brush. Aki shudders and his hand clenches Haru's very tightly.

"Oh gods," he whispers, "this is gonna hurt." This is also not terribly comforting.

"How nice to see you're paying attention," purrs Asami, coming round the end of the bed to stand in front of them. His strong hands gently cup both boys' chins and lift their faces up so that he can look down into nervous eyes. "Ito Haruki," he continues, needlessly making sure he has Haru's full attention. "You will stand up and go and stand in that corner there with your face to it. You will not turn around until I tell you that you can. Is that understood?"

"I thought," burst out Akihito, gulping when he sees the expression on Asami's face, but continuing recklessly anyway. "I thought you were going to....sp-spank us both together!"

"If you don't want me to warm you up with my hand first, by all means we can skip right to that part," says Asami generously. Aki whimpers as all of the blood in his body is almost instantly redirected to between his legs.

"No! No...I...I want that," he says quickly.

"I thought you might. Haru, corner. Aki...pull down your pants and underwear and stand there by the head of the bed." Haru has time to see Asami sit at the head of the bed and cross his long legs out comfortably in front of him and then toss Akihito face-down over his lap with his ass in the air before he puts his face in the corner and can't see anymore. Oh, Asami is so cruel! Hearing the first sharp smack of Asami's hand on Aki's bare flesh is torturous, and he can't see a damned thing except cool grey paint.

It gives Haru a strange, squirmy feeling to be in this position, voluntarily putting himself there because Asami told him to. It's also unsettlingly arousing, especially since Haru can hear everything going on behind him. Akihito's little whimpers and cries gradually get louder, and the heavy crack of Asami's broad palm landing on Akihito's upturned ass makes him wince in sympathy and ache with envy. He leans his forehead against the cool wall and closes his eyes against the erotic assault of sounds that makes the front of his pants grow tight.

Akihito's ass must be bright red by now and hurting, even if Asami is only using his hand. It must be hot to the touch. He can picture how Akihito must look. He can almost feel it himself. And right now is just a warm up. The brush and the belt are there on the bed waiting.

Haru digs his fingers hard into his palms to keep from vocalizing a soft sound of pure want.

Asami pauses in heating up his pet's squirming backside. Akihito is positively writhing in his lap and he's not immune to the effect of it, but it's been a very long time since Asami Ryuichi allowed his passions to control his actions.

Aki whines through his nose when Asami's fingers drift between his hot cheeks to brush his hole teasingly before slipping between his thighs to cup his balls in the palm of his hand. Aki moans and arches his back, allowing Asami's fingers to softly stroke his aching arousal.

"Ah...Ah...Ha...Asami!" he cries.

"A dozen more then, pretty pet. Spread your legs for me, there's a good boy."

"Ohh...Asami....please," whimpers Aki.

"Now, Aki, or you won't like what happens to you."

Akihito howls when Asami rains down the last dozen stinging slaps to his soft inner thighs, his eyes stinging with unshed tears and his body burning with need. The intimacy of the contact makes his throat tighten with the desire for Asami to quench it, to flip him over and expose him and take him. He sniffles and whines when, instead, he's stood on his feet and marched to the corner where Haru stands, tense and shivering. Asami grasps Haru by the hair and tugs him backwards, gently shoving his sniveling pet to take the boy's place. Aki grabs his pants to keep them from falling to the floor and gives Asami an aggrieved look. He's adorable like this, his eyes wet and his lips red from being bitten against the urge to cry out, his perfect little round ass bright red. Asami can't resist leaning down to give him a swift kiss before he orders him to face the corner and not turn around until he's told, when it's time for Asami to deal with them both. He grins like a demon when both boys shiver at his words. He really must have killed someone who truly deserved it somewhere along the way to be this lucky. He looks down at Haru and his grin widens.

"Look at you," he hisses softly in the younger boy's ear. "You're shaking, just like last time. But it's not fear is it, little boy. Not yet. You're so ready you're about to burst. Don't worry, you're getting your turn now. Pull down your pants and underwear and climb over my lap. And Haru...ask for your spanking won't you? There's a good boy."

The air seems to flee Haru's lungs, and a hot flush spreads from the top of his head down to his toes. He is trembling, with anticipation and a dirty twist of shameful pleasure that Asami is making him ask for his own punishment. The sense of exposure is so intense, he hurriedly pushes his clothing down and lies across Asami's lap to hide his face against the cover of the bed.

Out of the corner of his eye he can see the tender, red skin of Akihito's bottom, and his heart beats a little faster.

"Please..." Oh, God. Is that really his voice sounding so raw and needy already? Haru sucks in a shaky breath and releases it slowly, conscious that Akihito is also listening to every word he says. "Please, Asami-sama...will...will you spank me?"

"Oh Haru," he purrs menacingly, "it will be my VERY great pleasure." He strokes the palm of his hand over the rounded curves of the boy's uplifted bottom and hums softly in anticipation. If his fingertips wander a little, he doubts Haru will complain. This part of the proceedings isn't really about hurting the little miscreants anyway. He wants them worked up, needful and aching for fulfillment. It will make the rest of their...comeuppance...easier for them to take and more fun for him. Not that he won't wring the tears he wants from their pretty eyes, because he will, but he knows perfectly well that they're both capable of remaining painfully aroused even during a very hard session indeed. He doesn't make Haru wait, not when he's asked so politely.

This time he doesn't spank nearly as hard as the first time. Haru's not fighting him, mentally or physically. How exquisite, he thinks as he briskly covers the cute little backside with stinging slaps, that once this boy's respect is earned, his submission comes easily to him. Asami will need to be careful though. Such a worrier, this one. He's been on the verge of tears since he stepped through the door tonight. Thinking this, Asami pauses, and if his fingers rest at the juncture of Haruki's thighs...ah well.

"Haru," he whispers, leaning over the slender body. "Listen to me. You're not being punished. You're getting what you need, pretty boy, because you're a brave friend and I'm impressed with your courage. Trained killers have stepped back from my wrath, and you stood your ground for your friend without having any idea how displeased I really was. Love it as much as you want. And if you take your...heh...punishment...like a good boy, I'll let you come when we're finished."

Hopefully that does the trick, and probably the roll of slender hips against his thigh and the soft moan from the boy's lips are indicative of Haru's reception of his words. He resumes the spanking, building the force and heat as he goes. It's hard enough, but not too hard. A couple of tears in the eyes at the end, but no more, and he's not even going to mind if it doesn't carry the boy that far. He likes pain more than Akihito, does this one. No. Not likes. Requires it, and he knows that about himself, which is remarkable. Listening at doorways while these two talk is really quite a valuable pastime!

If the heady, mind-drugging heat inflicted by Asami's hand and the pleasurable ache coiling in his groin weren't enough, Asami's words strike a chord deep within him, and Haru's next muffled moan is almost a sob. It's something like gratitude he feels, only that's a poor word for something laced with unleashed need, a desperate desire to please, and a sense of unburdening that's so very humbling.

He hasn't been holding back exactly, not on purpose, but something loosens inside him, and Haru's whole body shows it. His round cheeks lift into the raining smacks, and ragged little cries and moans slip from his lips unheeded.

Asami marvels at the exquisite little creature spread across his lap. Dear gods, he thinks, it's unbelievable that someone hasn't snapped this boy up and locked him away somewhere. Haru is the purest natural submissive he's ever met, and that is saying a fuckton of a lot, because he has been to BDSM clubs all over the world and met the most perfectly trained slaves in existence. Totally untrained Haru is a hundred times more responsive than any of them. Asami doesn't look too closely at the surge of rage that rises up in him when he thinks of someone else appearing to claim Haru. The boy deserves to be happy, to have what he wants, and Asami's plate is pretty full.

"Open your legs," he whispers, and is instantly obeyed. One of the things Asami loves...yes fine, loves about Akihito is his brash refusal to bow to Asami. When employees and rivals fall over themselves to lick his shoes every day, his young lover's brazenness is refreshing, stimulating. Akihito is a bottom. Feilong is a masochist, and submits to Asami easily when he wants to, but he's truly a switch and he'll never belong to Asami. Haruki has the heart of a slave. The longing in him to be taken, and owned is palpable. This boy would willingly throw himself at his Master's feet and sit there in silence until spoken to, and be content. But he is also fragile. Although he craves the outlet of the pain of being disciplined, Asami thinks that real punishment could break his enormous heart. That the pain of knowing he'd disappointed or angered his Master would be far worse than any beating. There are few who could appreciate this fact, and the thought of it being crushed makes him want to shoot someone. The last dozen spanks on the boy's legs are perhaps harder than he'd intended to make them, but Haru reacts as beautifully to them as to all the others. Asami sets him gently on his feet. It's impossible to miss the way his painfully hard erection stands out in front of him. Or the way Akihito's does the same when Asami commands him to turn around. He had considered making them strip entirely, but none of the three of them are easy enough with each other yet for that to be anything but humiliating for the boys, and they are both too sensitive for humiliation to be anything but a disaster.

He stands up and looks at them sternly as they stand side by side with their ears red, looking at their toes and shuffling their feet. For a fleeting moment he wishes he had Akihito's camera with him. They're so cute right now he'd love to remember it forever, but again with the humiliation thing. Ah well. He has an excellent memory.

"Now," he snaps coldly, "you will both walk to the foot of the bed. You will bend over it with your ELBOWS on the surface. You will open your legs wide enough to keep your pants from falling below your knees. Move."

Aki jumps when Asami barks the last word and shuffles quickly to the foot of the bed, not daring to look at Haru, his eyes inexorably drawn to the curve of leather and the cruel plastic bath brush lying on top of the bedspread. He bends over, trembling a little, hoping he's not going to make a fool of himself or embarrass Asami in front of Haru. And just where the hell did THAT come from, concerning himself with making Asami look good? Geez. Sap! Oh shit, he thinks when he leans further forward to put his elbows down on the bed. The position forces him to bend over much further than if he was leaning on his hands. It elevates his backside, tightens the skin, parts his cheeks a little. He shoves his legs apart abruptly when he feels his pants start to slither down his legs and manages to stop them. Not that they actually cover him up in any way, but he's absurdly grateful for being allowed to keep them anyway. Once in position, he turns his head to the side and gives Haru what he hopes is an encouraging smile.

Settling next to Akihito is surprisingly comforting given their currently vulnerable state. Another flush of warmth seeps under his skin with the knowledge that Akihito is doing his best to make him feel...well, not at ease. That's impossible with his legs stretched wide against the fabric of his pants and his bare ass up in the air awaiting a world of hurt, even if he does want it. But Haru understands that Akihito is looking out for him.

He smiles back shyly, eyes shining with a soft expression that shows his acceptance, his simple trust in Akihito, in Asami, and in that everything will be all right.

The comfort wavers a little when he faces forward and sees Asami's belt inches from his nose and the brush that puts the one Asami used on him before to shame. Suddenly, he feels like he's on the long, slow crawl up the highest point of a roller coaster and questioning his sanity on ever wanting to ride. The point of no return. Anticipation creeps insidiously into his veins, leaving him shaky and high-strung.

It's been long enough that he can't quite remember the exact sensation of that pain, but, oh, he remembers how badly it hurt. He remembers sobbing like a little child, and he remembers the bruises that lasted for days and how he couldn't stop looking at them whenever he had the chance until they'd faded to nothing.

His breath catches and starts coming a little faster. Asami can be neither seen nor heard, and Haru has to fight the urge to shift and fidget in some futile effort to dispel the mounting tension.

Asami picks up his belt and slides it through his fingers. He'd bought it because it appealed to him from more of a serviceable standpoint than a fashionable one. It's about an eighth of an inch thick, made of heavy, oil-tanned hide. Despite its ruggedness, it is not stiff or clumsy. It is supple, and feels like a live thing slithering through his fingers. He likes the way the buckle feels in his palm when he wraps it twice around his hand, leaving him with a very serviceable strap. He doesn't care for folding a belt before using it to administer a whipping. For one thing, if you actually WEAR the belt, folding it isn't good for leather. And for another, when you strap someone with a folded belt, the end bites in harder than the rest of it, and unless you're either ambidextrous (he is) or just as good with your backhand (he's that too) you end up doing considerably more damage to one cheek. This is both less aesthetically pleasing and distracting for the one being beaten. If a thing starts to hurt too badly in one spot, the sub loses focus.

On the occasions when he's visited a dungeon or play party, he tends to just leave the room when he sees a Top or Dominant fold their belt in half. It's too difficult to resist pointing out how crude it is, and Asami generally tries to avoid alienating or offending other Dominants. Which is a bit amusing, actually, because he doesn't give a shit if he offends someone with whom he has business dealings, if it's warranted. He respects his training and the man who gave it to him rather more than he does his economics professors though. He looks down and a silent laugh rumbles in his chest. Oh they're practically QUIVERING with anxiety. Perhaps he'd better not make them wait any longer. He stands between them so that he can reach them both. He knows they can feel his proximity, his body heat, just his PRESENCE. Aki muffles a whimper and Haru shudders.

Without warning them, he draws his arm back and brings the strap down first on Akihito's reddened cheeks and then Haru's in quick succession. They're both pretty well warmed up, so he doesn't bother easing them into it. He whips them hard from the outset, strokes that raise small welts from the first. A belt whipping hurts of course, but you can do it for a really long time without causing damage and since he's very good at this, he's never broken skin with a strap. Akihito cries out in pain on the third stroke, but it's not anything like the gorgeous sounds he makes when he's close to bursting into tears. Both boys' backsides are pretty well heated already, and they're both so painfully aroused that their pain receptors are tangled up in their desire. He's almost certain Haru's cries don't have a lot to do with pain. At least, not yet.

He grins like a demon and, after two dozen hard licks, he brings the strap down cruelly across the backs of their legs.

Akihito yowls when the strap bites the softer skin of his legs. Fuck. FUCK but it stings. He longs to squirm and close his legs but he doesn't think he wants to find out what will happen if he lets his pants fall to the floor. He'll be deprived of them, probably. His ass is on fire, but every biting snap of leather goes straight to his cock too, and he knows he's leaking precome on the end of the comforter, a spreading wet spot that embarrasses him. He glances at his friend out of the corners of his eyes. His stomach twists into knots and his breath catches. Oh. Oh, he's beautiful. Haru's eyes are closed, his lips parted, his cheeks flushed. He's panting and making sounds that make Akihito imagine him being fucked. Hard. Aki moans and raises his hips higher. The slap still hurts, hasn't stopped hurting, but he's so hard he thinks he'll die if he doesn't come soon. He tries not to look at the bath brush. That's going to be it, the thing that turns him into a sobbing little boy, and he dreads it as much as he craves it. Poor Haru, he probably has no idea how hard the fucking thing bites. And then the thought of Haru crying and begging doesn't help him AT ALL. He howls when Asami brings the strap down on his legs again, letting it curl between them this time to sting viciously at the baby-soft skin high up  on the inside of his thigh.

The sound jolts Haru, and his eyes fly open, though they're glazed and unfocused. This is like nothing he's ever experienced before. Of course, he hasn't come close to forgetting the first time Asami spanked him, but to have Akihito here beside him, sharing it...it's disorienting and heady and almost decadent.

When the hard leather cracks against his skin, he's consumed with the bright, flare of hot pain that focuses in one spot and then spreads across his skin like a flash fire. Then, to be caught in that brief limbo when he hears another blow connect on tender flesh that's not his, and to hear the pained cries wrung from Akihito, his own raw body shivering in empathy and anticipation, it's almost surreal, as if Asami is painting some sort of mirror-image diptych on the canvas of their bodies. And oh how that thought makes Haru wish he could see Asami in motion.

His cock throbs, heavy and aching between his legs. What does he look like with the belt wrapped around his hand, muscles working as he swings it hard, turning their cheeks deep red? What does he see? He imagines their two little reddened backsides quivering beneath the strap.

Is he pleased with his creation? Oh, but it would be impossible to meet that knowing gaze right now.

Haru moans helplessly when his turn comes again and the burn licks between his thighs, staining his face pink at the same time at his shameless display. Akihito's raw whimpers in counterpoint only feed his arousal, and Haru can't resist looking at his friend coming so beautifully undone.

Akihito is horrified when Haru looks at him, catching him in the act of staring at his friend. If his face wasn't already red from shame and arousal, he knows that a telling blush would stain his cheeks. Their gazes lock for a few heavy beats of his pounding heart and then they both look away in confusion. From behind them, he can hear Asami chuckle. Oh, the bastard. Of course he's seen it. Amused by their embarrassment. The stinging strap thumps when Asami drops it back on the bed and Aki whines nervously when he picks up the bath brush.

"You're going to want to hold hands now, you little wretches, because this is going to hurt your adorable little asses. So. MUCH," he purrs evilly.

No matter how much he wants it, the blatant truth of that statement fills Haru with a frantic fear that has him latching onto Akihito's hand in a death grip. Asami chuckles again, and when Haru notices his own white-knuckled fingers, he looses his hold minutely, flashing Akihito an apologetic grimace.

His legs, strained by holding the position required to keep his pants from falling, are already trembling faintly, and his stomach rolls as he thinks about what they've still got to take. The inevitability of it makes him feel deliciously vulnerable. The liquid heat pooling in his groin intensifies to an almost unbearable ache, and he futilely tries to muffle the wanton, inarticulate sound that slips out on his next breath.

Asami thinks it's probably a good thing neither of his adorable little victims can see his face right now, because the fiendish grin couldn't possibly be anything but terrifying, considering their current level of vulnerability.

"Oh Haru, what you've done to my Akihito. You see, he knows how badly this is going to bite and sting and hurt...and yet he's still as hard as I've ever seen him, and it's all because you keep making those sounds."

Oh he's not helping. Not at all, because Haru does it again, and Aki shivers. He's impossibly sweet and almost unbearably attractive and if he sounds like that NOW, Asami can only imagine how he'd sound with his tight little hole stretched unbearably around a thick cock. He resolutely tells himself he's not imagining it's HIS, and he's normally a very good liar. His hand grips the handle of the bath brush tighter and he brings it up to gently pat the blazing hot skin on Haru's cute little ass. Haru sucks in his breath and Asami presses the heel of his free hand against his own cock because damned if he's not a little bit tempted to drop the brush and shove Aki over on his face and ram it into him while he screams. He doesn't do it, but he thinks about it.

Instead, he raises the brush and brings it down with a heavy crack right in the middle of the crease of Haru's right cheek, where it meets his thigh and will hurt the most when he sits down. He follows it quickly with another hard spank to the other cheek, in exactly the same place. Haru is still gasping in shock when he switches hands and administers the same treatment to Akihito.

Aki cries out in pain when the smooth acrylic bites hard. Oh gods, it stings, it burns, it hurts! He clenches Haru's hand and closes his eyes tightly against the tears that sting behind his eyelids. He's NOT going to cry so soon. But oh, he's so desperate, and the ache between his legs feels like it's eating its way into his belly and he wants Asami to just take him. He yelps and whimpers when he's spanked again, his hot little cheeks seeming to ignite under the brush's assault. He loses count of the strokes almost immediately, but it's somewhere around ten or so that the tears spill over. He can't help it, even if it's embarrassing. His bottom hurts and he's so hard he can't stand it and it just WRECKS him.

"Ah...Asami!" he cries, knowing he sounds pitiful, "Please...oh please...I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Oh please...it HURTS!" He begs and pleads without shame while he sobs, unable to fight what he feels, hoping in the back of his mind that Haru doesn't think less of him.

"Aki..." Haru chokes out a hoarse whisper. He's been on his own emotional roller coaster since he stepped into the penthouse, and the sight of Akihito's eyes, liquid with tears and pupils blown, shatters his own fragile balance. Oh, Akihito is hurting so bad, and oh, God, he is too. But it ripples across Akihito's face in a show of stunning surrender that hits Haru like a fist to the gut. His pleas are so desperate, so sincere, that Haru's eyes well up too, and his chest gives a violent hitch.

But Asami doesn't stop even in the face of that sweet begging, and Haru is shamefully glad because he doesn't want Asami to stop, not yet. He sobs through clenched teeth when the blows land even harder, each burning stripe branding his skin and melting away his resistance, his fear of falling apart so completely at Asami's feet.

Aki's knees are shaking with the effort of keeping them in place and he howls miserably when the spanking continues and it's finally just too much, he can't anymore, he aches abominably and his ass feels like it's been peeled and his knees buckle and he buries his face in his arms and cries and tells Asami how sorry he is. Oh, he hadn't meant anything by it. What if Asami really IS mad? This isn't as bad as the cane but it HURTS. The carpet feels rough under his knees.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please I can't, Asami! Duh...Don't be mad at me! I'm...ack!" His muffled words are choked back in surprise when his head is yanked back by his hair and his back arches in an almost painful curve and Asami's mouth crashes down on his.

"Don't," murmurs Asami against his lips. "You're fine. I'm going to fuck you in a few minutes, little pet. I won't care if you're still crying. I hope you are. You're adorable. I'm not mad at you."

Aki sobs now in relief, and when Asami lets go and stands back up, he's not sure but he could swear he hears him mutter, "Haven't been this close to coming in my fucking pants since I was twelve..."

And then he hears the crack of the bath brush and he moans in terror because he just can't take anymore, but Asami doesn't spank him anymore.

Asami smiles gently at his sweet, crying boy and shakes his head affectionately. Silly little Aki. One of these days he'll know his worth, understand how Asami values everything about him. He turns to Haru, who is biting back his own sobs but it's not because he's fighting tears. Asami's grin turns predatory and he yanks Haru's head back by his hair too and looks keenly into his slitted eyes.

"But you, little boy, you're not done yet, are you? Stop holding back. In fact, how about we make these next few strokes for trying to hide your tears from me because you don't want me to stop spanking you? Hm? Did you think crying would stop me? Not for you, Haru-kun."

And he resumes paddling the sweetly rounded curves of Haru's red, welted bottom with a gleam in his eye and it feels like real physical pleasure when he slaps the back of the brush against tender thighs and Haru cries out for him. The boy doesn't let go of Akihito's hand, and Aki doesn't seem to want him to, clinging tightly even though it stretches his arm out in a way that must be uncomfortable from his kneeling position on the floor. Asami chuckles again and turns his attention to blistering Haru's cute ass. Which he's not imagining splitting with his cock. At all.

God, he hates that way Asami always seems to see right through him. Except he really doesn't. It's exactly what Haru's always wanted, and strangely, it's that revealing thought that shatters him. He doesn't want to think about the reasons for that, but he can't stop the flood of his tears when they finally break free.

He doesn't realize how tightly he's still gripping Akihito's hand or the way his hips strain toward the punishing bite of the brush despite the pain that's becoming increasingly overwhelming. He can't catch his breath because he's choking on great, hiccupping sobs that swell up from his aching chest.

If he didn't deserve it before, he does now because even though Asami said to stop hiding, he's doing that very thing. Oh, a great deal of his tears _are_ pure evidence of how much his flaming backside hurts and his raw emotions from being so exposed and broken down so thoroughly. But the tightness in Haru's throat tells him that it's more than that, even if he doesn't completely understand the feelings he's drowning in.

He stutters on Asami's name, his voice thick with tears. "A--Asami...Asami-sama...I...I..."

A great, stinging crack rips a wail out of him, and Haru makes a long, low, keening noise in his throat. It hurts so bad, he needs it to end _now_ , but he wants it go on forever. "I'm sorry," he moans over and over again, hardly aware of what he's saying or how they got to this point and what exactly he's apologizing for. "I'm so sorry..."

Asami kneels beside Haru and cups his face gently in one big hand, his thumb brushing away tears. He doesn't want Aki to hear what he wants to say to Haru, not because he has any intention of shutting Aki out, but because he doesn't feel it's his right to expose Haru so unless it's his choice. He presses his lips to Haru's ear and breathes the words softly, not, of course, failing to notice how it makes the boy shiver.

"This is what I think, little boy. I think you need it to never stop when you think you've had enough. I think you'd feel betrayed if I set this brush down now because you're crying so hard for me and telling me how sorry you are, and believe me, I love it. I want to spank you just a little more, Haru-kun. Can you take that for me, pretty boy? Five more, and they're going to be terribly hard and you'll sob and sob and Haru..ohh Haru...it's making me so. Fucking. Hard."

"Oh..." That short word somehow becomes a long, drawn out sound something between a sigh and a moan, and Haru is suffused with a full-body flush of rising heat. He turns his tearful gaze to Asami, unaware that his eyes have become almost black with his arousal.

His dilated pupils and hot tears blur his sight, but Asami is so stunning, in every sense of the word. Haru stares at him, and the desire to do anything Asami asks of him makes the blood surge in his heart so strongly that he gasps. The flaming pain permeating his ass is nothing to this.

"Yes..." Oh, yes, as if he'd ever answer anything else. "I...I can take it. Please, Asami-sama..."

Asami's lips curve into a slow smile and he stands up after brushing a whisper of a kiss against Haru's temple. He steps back and sets the heavy acrylic brush against Haru's dark red, hot backside.

"Take a deep breath," he says softly, then he draws his arm back, twisting a little at the waist, and snaps it down with a shattering smack. The abused skin of the boy's bottom goes white for a moment, and then flushes darker. He's doing to have bruises, and he's going to feel them for a while. Haru howls in pain and bursts in helpless sobs. Asami's fingers stroke gently over the flesh he's just tormented. On one hand he'd like to draw this out forever, and on the other he'd like to rush through it so they can all get the satisfaction they need. He splits the difference and gives poor Haru twenty or thirty seconds between hard blows to get himself under control. He gives Haru what he's promised, and makes every stroke cruelly hard, knowing the sting must be just about unbearable, but certain down to the bone that if he doesn't give the boy this, take him up to surrender and then PAST it, he won't be satisfied in the long run. There is something in this young man that he needs to have FORCED out of his slim body, and he thinks it is because he has been holding inside who he really is for so long that he has years of loneliness and sadness and pain and humiliation that he can't release on his own. Asami will not leave him wishing there had been more. By the fifth and final spank, Haru's voice sounds raw in his throat from bawling like a very sorry little boy. Asami helps him to his knees because his legs are locked so he may keep himself from falling to the floor. He, like Akihito, buries his face in his arms and cries.

Asami strokes his hands down both young men's backs soothingly.

"Shh," he whispers. "All done. It's over and you were both so good. I'm so pleased, so proud."

They don't know, can't have any idea how appealing they look right now, the bright red of their punished bottoms sticking out below the hems of their shirts, kneeling on the floor with their heels under their asses, their muffled crying and sniffles like music to his dark soul. He waits, although it nearly kills him, until they both settle down a little and then he tells them both to look at him.

"Listen to me," he says a little hoarsely, because for the sake of nine hells, he's pretty sure he hasn't been this turned on in longer than he can remember and it's driving him in a way he hasn't allowed in quite a long time. "Haru, I want you to kneel here at the foot of the bed. Oh yes, I can see how badly you need some...relief, but you're not to touch, do you hear me? Not until I say you can, because you're going to come way too fast if you do. Aki, you're going to get up here on this bed on your stomach with your head facing the foot of it so you can look Haru in the eye. Come on now."

He helps Akihito onto the bed since all Haru really has to do is raise his head and shuffle a couple of inches to the left.

"Akihito, I told you I was going to fuck you, and I mean to. If anybody has an issue with this, speak up right now because it's going to be way too late in about five seconds."

Aki looks over his shoulder at Asami after staring penetratingly into Haru's teary eyes and seeing nothing but yes there. He can't even feel very weird about it because well,  it just doesn't feel that strange. He doesn’t know why, can’t explain how he feels. Neither of them say a word. Asami makes a satisfied noise in his throat.

"Now. Akihito, kiss him. Kiss him like you did at that club. Kiss him and don't stop, I want to watch you do it, up close like this."

Their mouth collide and he hears them both moan softly. Gods, it's adorable and just incredibly hot. He reaches for the jar of lube with its secret formula and hundred dollar an ounce price tag and unscrews the lid, its scents of vanilla and cinnamon. With his eyes glued to the compelling sight of the two boys kissing like there is no tomorrow, whimpering softly, sniffling a little, their faces wet with tears, he dips two fingers into the cream and slides them between Akihito's reddened cheeks, finding the pucker of his asshole from memory and pressing inside. Aki shudders and moans into Haru's mouth, squirming. Asami chuckles as the boy raises his hips, urging Asami on. He rushes the prep work a little, but doesn't think he can be blamed for it. Besides, they both like it to hurt a little. Haru's eyelids open slowly and he looks up at Asami without stopping the instructed activity. Asami smirks just a little as he takes off his shirt and sees those darkened eyes devour his body hungrily. The boy watches Asami slowly unfasten his pants and push them down to his hips. He reaches into his shorts and finally, dear merciful gods, takes out his aching cock, unable to hold back a soft laugh when Haru's eyebrows shoot up at the sight of his girth. Then Asami doesn't want to wait anymore and lowers his hips between Akihito's thighs, nestling the head of his cock against his slick little hole. With a hard shove, he buries himself to the hilt inside his pet's body. Aki shrieks into Haru's mouth.

"Ahh! Asami!" he cries.

"Did I tell you to stop?" he growls menacingly. Haru helpfully grabs Aki's face and pulls him back into the kiss. Aki whimpers and moans and writhes but in moments he's lifting his hips to meet Asami's thrusts.

"Haru-kun," says Asami softly, "give me your hand, the one you don't use to play with yourself."

Haru obeys him and he takes the boy's first two fingers and dips them into the pretty glass jar.

"Now," he says, a little breathlessly because Aki's hole is hot and tight and meltingly soft around his cock, "touch yourself, naughty boy. Like before. But this time I want you to finger yourself too. I want you to imagine you're making yourself ready for me. Oh yes, you saw the size of it. Finger your tight little hole for me, little boy, and think about knowing what's coming, how it's going to hurt. I wasn't kidding before when I said you'd cry. Don't stop kissing Aki, but I want to see your eyes on me when you come."

A head to toe shudder sweeps Haru's body. His mouth is still moving on Akihito's, and maybe that's the only thing that keeps him focused enough not to melt on the spot, or come over all over Asami's floor just from his filthy words alone.

He can't stop staring at Asami. He's so painfully gorgeous that it almost hurts to look at him--the feral flash in his eyes and a presence that dominates everything around him. Down on his knees, his raw, aching ass pressed against his heels, Haru can't help but feel the force of it. Asami is like some primal, sexy God that looks as if he wants to devour them.

He moans softly into Akihito’s mouth when his first finger breaches the pucker of his ass. His eyes flutter then, a hot blush painting his cheeks even as he works himself open and adds another finger, pushing deeper. It's impossible to meet that molten gaze when he's fucking himself with his own fingers and imagining that they'll soon be replaced with something a million times better.

His mouth sloppily collides with Akihito's as Asami pounds into him, and Akihito's pained, lustful whimpers tell him perfectly well how it must stretch and burn and hurt, and oh, he wants to feel that too.

The angle is so awkward, but he ignores the burn that adding a third finger causes, knowing that Asami's thick cock he'd only caught a glimpse of before would be so much more intense. It would practically split him in two.

Haru moans again, his gaze inexorably drawn back up to Asami. A flare of sharp pleasure hits him low in the groin, making his cock jerk when he sees those eyes locked on him. He hasn't touched it yet. He hasn't dared to because he knows he's right on the edge. But now, he takes himself in hand, barely touching the soft, sensitive skin because it feels too good, and his nerves are aflame, and he doesn't want it to end.

His fingers thrust and twist inside him, and Haru's eyes sting a little in frustration because he's too far into the fantasy Asami painted for him, and he wants that pain too, he wants Asami to hurt him, fuck him inside out until he's a raw, quivering mess. He'd beg shamelessly for it if he could.

Now, his hand does begin to move, and his kisses get messier, uncoordinated tangles of tongue and wet lips crushed mindlessly together. His breathing turns into a series of pants, almost groans, and he fixes his gaze on Asami in wordless entreaty.

Aki moans raggedly into Haru's mouth, panting and sobbing a little in desperation. Asami's thick cock in his ass pries him open mercilessly and he's honest enough with himself now to admit he loves it, it's perfect. His fingers card clumsily through Haru's hair and pull him closer. The kiss is a hot mess now, neither of them coherent enough for it to be anything but a mindless tangle of tongues and teeth and open, gasping mouths. Asami's hips slam into his sore bottom and he cries out each time. It aches, oh it aches abominably and Asami's cock rubs hard over the place inside him that makes his toes curl helplessly. He's close, so close, and Asami can tell, can feel his insides clench and flutter around his thrusting cock and he adjusts the angle of penetration downwards just a little more so that now his merciless pounding HAMMERS into Akihito’s prostate gland and he screams Asami's name into Haru's mouth and his brain goes completely blank as pleasure rises up and sucks him down, drowning.

Asami watches Haru's face as he fucks Aki brutally, his tiger eyes avidly taking in the myriad expressions that cross the boy's face. He loves the little flush of embarrassment in the moment where his finger first enters his tight little asshole, the way his slender black brows frown a little in concentration and the way he seems to completely forget how to kiss when his hand closes finally around an erection that MUST be painful by now. He feels the moment when Akihito starts to come apart, angles his hips a little to force him over that final precipice, because he can feel his own balls drawing tight and doesn't really want to hold back. He sees Haru look up at him, and their gazes lock and the plea on the boy's face is almost audible.

"Haru," he snarls as Akihito's snug little hole clamps down hard and Aki screams into the messy kiss and Asami's own orgasm begins to pool hot and hungry in his belly and at the base of his spine, "Come for me. Come now."

Oh, fuck, it's enough, just that voice, the command, and Haru's head tips back, leaving only a thin trail of saliva connecting their swollen lips. His gaze doesn't leave Asami, though his eyelashes flutter as his climax rips through him. Those hot eyes eat him alive.

He sinks back on his own fingers like a shameless little thing and arches his body, wound to a tight string as his cock spasms in his hand. An inarticulate sound escapes him, and he shudders, coaxing out every ripple of pleasure until he can't take more. Only then does his slender body slump, one palm planted on the ground to hold himself up.

Akihito's flushed face and Asami's blazing one above him are so beautiful. Haru can hardly believe that's he here, that they've allowed this. He has to close his eyes against the sudden intensity of feeling.

For several long, blissful moments, Akihito collapses bonelessly, face down on the bed, aching all over and too blissed out to want to move. After a bit Asami slaps him gently on the ass and he rolls over, hissing and glaring at his incredibly insensitive lover. He opens his mouth to say something insulting but catches Asami's eyes. His head tilts almost imperceptibly and his eyes slide to where Haru kneels at the foot of the bead, head down, apparently unable to look at them. Aki pulls up his pants with a groan of pain and then slithers off the bed to put his arms around his friend.

"Are you all right?" he whispers, helping Haru tug his own pants back into place. He realizes what he's doing and yanks his hands back as though burned. Haru's mouth twitches and then he grins, albeit a little wetly, at Aki, so it's all right then, except for the fact that tight jeans SUCK when you've just had your ass blistered. Well, there are more important things at the moment. He tugs Haru insistently up onto the bed with him and pulls him down beside Aki and hugs him close. He looks at Asami over the top of Haru's dark hair and Asami nods.

Asami lets them just sort of snuggle for a minute, which isn't anywhere near as weird to Aki as it probably should be, then he orders them to make room and climbs right in between them, wrapping an arm around each sleek little body.

"Everybody all right then?" he asks comfortably.

"No I'm not all right," whines Aki in a voice that says he's lying. "You hit us really hard! You're a mean man!"

"When has pouting ever gotten you anything but spanked again, Takaba Akihito?" he replies with a wicked smile. 'And yes I am a mean man. And I did hit you really hard. Fucked you really hard too. Which one of the activities are you wanting to repeat, if you keep up the attitude?"

"Poop head." mutters Aki, settling contentedly back down against Asami's shoulder. He can't contain the chuckle, and why should he? They're so cute, and it's a sick world, and he's a happy man.

Haru tries to stifle a giggle, but it slips out. It turns into a series of them when Asami arches an eyebrow at him, and he hides his face against Asami's smooth skin and breathes deeply of the man's heady scent. The sharp pleasure of moments before has faded into a languid sleepiness that leaves Haru utterly drained in the best way possible.

Asami's body heat seems to seep into his, lulling his more worrisome thoughts. His ass throbs faintly, and Haru's mouth curves in a secret, contented smile. He'll let himself have this moment, surely just a little while longer will be okay. Only, he has to remember to make himself go before he falls asleep.

Several moments later his eyelids flutter up and down slowly, growing heavier, but he reaches across Asami's chest where Akihito's hand is curled. "Aki...'Sami-sama.." He yawns deeply and sighs out a barely comprehensible, barely audible thank you.

Asami allows himself the luxury of keeping both of them close as they fall asleep so fast he's glad they managed to at least get horizontal first. Their warm breaths on his throat feel a lot better than he should allow them to feel. And they're just so damned cute.

"I'm going to hell," he thinks irritably at himself. There is very little of him that seems to care.

He's not the least bit tired, so he eases out from between their warm, lax bodies. They don't wake up, but they do unconsciously seek one another in their sleep, squirming until their limbs are tangled and their heads on the same pillow. Seized by an impulse to coddle them that he can't explain, even to himself, he gently and carefully works their jeans off without waking them. They really must be very tired indeed because they both hardly stir when he does it. If they sleep in those tight pants the rest of the night, they're going to be really uncomfortable when they wake up, because their spanked backsides will be a little swollen and the denim is rough and doesn't stretch enough. He tells himself he's doing it to avoid having to listen to them complain in the morning. He's tucking them under the covers when he hears a soft step in the hall.

"You realize I'm going to shoot you by accident one of these days?" he whispers irritably. Feilong stands up from leaning negligently in the door frame.

"You've never shot anybody by accident," he scoffs. Because this is true, he doesn't argue, but stands up and walks out of the room past Fei to the kitchen where he puts on water for tea.

"I'm going to seal off that secret passage," he says in annoyance, holding up an empty cup to see if Feilong wants one. The Chinese nods and grins at him.

"No you're not."

"What are you doing here, Feilong? Shouldn't you be downstairs in the condo you're not paying for fucking my employee's brains out? Or getting your brains fucked out? Whose turn is it this week anyway?"

"My, someone's prickly. And I've already had my brains fucked out. Twice. It's four in the morning, you know. And he's not your employee anymore. You're just being bitchy because you want to have your cake and eat it too like me."

"I am NOT too tired to hit you," he snarls, because Feilong's hitting too close to the mark. Except that Asami's never bitchy.

Feilong accepts his tea with a gracious nod and puts two sugar cubes into it, stirring it thoughtfully.

"So what ARE you going to do with that delicious little morsel you've got in your bed?" he purrs lasciviously.

"That's just where they fell asleep. He's not...IN my bed," replies Asami, pacing restlessly around the kitchen and sipping tea that is still too hot to drink. "And...oh hell, Fei. I don't know. I'm going to back off. He's becoming a good friend to Akihito and I can't spoil that. It would never work. And you get to have your cake and eat it too because there's only the two of you sharing it. Can you imagine Aki being accepting of a triad? Of me fucking someone else?"

"I don't know," says Feilong. "He is a prickly little thing. But he also looks at Haru rather as though he'd like to have him for supper, which is a distinctly odd expression to see on his face."

"Who wouldn't want to have him for supper?" says Asami in disgruntled tones.

"He is delicious," agrees Feilong with a shrug of one elegant shoulder, his silky hair sliding down it like a waterfall of blue-black ink. "A few months ago I'd have devoured him whole." He sighs when Asami neither rises to the bait or finds him amusing. "Look. Are you so sure Akihito wouldn't be open to the idea?"

"Oh, I can hear the conversation now. I'm an asshole for trying to get into Haru's pants. I've only engineered their friendship so I can use him. I never let him have anything for himself..."

"Ah. That does sound like our Takaba. Well, there's a sleeping thug in my bed...and I'm of a mind to wake him as creatively as possible and do my best to make him unable to walk for the rest of the day."

With that rather outrageous statement, he is gone as quietly as he came. Asami mutters to himself that he really does need to seal off the secret door, knowing perfectly well that he won't. It's too good to have Feilong as a friend and ally, not an enemy, and to see him happy. In the end he decides the morning after a night like they had is NOT the time to hurt Haruki's feelings, so he dresses quietly and heads to the office to get some work done, leaving the boys a note.

"Had an early meeting. There's a half-full pot of Oolong on the back burner if you want it. Try to behave. No more kissing each other unless you get permission first, or last night will become a fond memory of how kind and gentle I once was!"

 


End file.
